


Shopping Date

by chungie



Category: Jem and the Holograms (Comics), Jem and the Holograms - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26134225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chungie/pseuds/chungie
Summary: This all started as a rewrite of The Stingers Hit Town where Zazz falls in love with Minx instead of Riot. Then I decided I wanted Fluff...
Relationships: Phyllis "Pizzazz" Gabor/Ingrid "Minx" Kruger
Kudos: 3





	Shopping Date

Minx gasped, eyes sparkling at the mannequin in the window. "Oh, Pizzazz, darling! We have to go in here, that hat will look absolutely divine with my dress!"

Pizzazz rolled her eyes playfully and smiled. "Yeah, yeah, of course, babe, but that's what you said about the LAST three hats we bought."

Minx grinned, pulling Pizzazz by the arm into the store. "Of course, dear those three hats will go with those other three dresses. THIS hat will go with that one dress."

"Which dress, Minx?"

"Oh you know… that one!"

"You're making me complicit in your hat addiction, Kruger. And I won't stand for it." She said with a grin, allowing herself to be tugged to the entrance.

Minx laughed, opening the door, "Oh, well then, my pet, you'll be glad to know the changing rooms have chairs to sit in."

Pizzazz looked at her with a tender smile, saying nothing as they entered the store.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
